diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Limpet
Limpet was a tracked robot that competed in Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Limpet in real life is owned and created by Team 13 Black of 13 Black fame. Robot History Series 2 In its first appearance it fought seeded Hypno-Disc, returning Nuts and Tornado. Hypno-Disc instantly targeted Nuts hitting it once before Tornado rams Nuts into the deadly flywheel again tearing off a wheel. Nuts remained dormant, spinning endlessly getting nowhere. Hypno-Disc spins away and hits Limpet as Tornado zooms past and begins to push against Limpet. Tornado and Limpet's pushing match lasts so long that Tornado ends up getting flipped by the floor flipper, landing on the flywheel of Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc smacks the side of Tornado, tearing off the side panel before heading towards the immobile Nuts, breaking the teeth and ripping off the chain. Hypno-Disc reenters the main battle smashing into Limpet almost toppling it. Tornado charges Hypno-Disc and rams it about before being targeted by Limpet. All three remain under the drop zone but narrowly misses the washing machine which only caused minor damage to Tornado. Tornado alongside Limpet smashes into Hypno-Disc and the two gang up on it even cornering it. Hypno-Disc fights back, throwing Limpet up and over and it becomes stuck on Hypno-Disc's flywheel while Tornado rams the two, eventually Limpets falls back and assaults Hypno-Disc again. The two rambots batter Hypno-Disc around the arena and almost pitting it. Tornado shunts Hypno-Disc and attempts to pit it only to fall in itself. In its first Head to Head it fought Chompalot. As the two slammed into one another, Chompalot topples over but it quickly self rights. Chompalot charges and pushes against Limpet but the rambot shunts forward and topples Chompalot onto its side. Chompalot self rights and crushes the side of Limpet as the two circle. Chompalot backs away and gets a frontal assault by grabbing and crushing Limpet before slamming it against arena wall. Chompalot loses grip as Limpet bashes it about while Chompalot reverses into pit release as Limpet rams Chompalot. Limpet bullies Chompalot, toppling it over at one point while Chompalot self rights before getting around the side of Limpet and crushes the side. Chompalot attacks Limpet for some more while Limpet tries to envade, eventually both robots run out of time. Chompalot won on Damage and Control. Next it fought Breaker Box. Breaker box buckles forward and on top of Limpet before revrsing off and ramming it once more and attempting to lift it up and over but fails to do so. Limpet and Breaker Box engage in stalemate battle where the two rammed one another. This stalemate ended when Breaker Box discharged and went to press the pit release button. The two get locked up in a pushing match again but soon Breaker Box manages to get underneath and flip Limpet over. Breaker Box manovers around Limpet and begins to push it into the pit, failing at first but a second push suceeded. Limpet finally fought Hypno-Disc again. Hypno-Disc smacks into Limpet but is deflected by the front wedge. Limpet gets behind Hypno-Disc and rams it only for Hypno-Disc to turn and slash at the wedge once more, this time ripping off the wedge. For a while Hypno-Disc bashes and damages Limpet further before pressing the pit release button in a vain attempt to pit it. After some more attacks, Limpet retaliates and rams Hypno-Disc, toppling it at one moment but Hypno-Disc self rights and continues in its attacks. Hypno-Disc charges over to the pit and reverses, catching Limpet and pushing it slowly towards the pit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors